


The Inappropriate Boner

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is punching nasty people to the ground. Jon Snow, nerdy and sulky brother, saved his ass. Robb thinks it's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inappropriate Boner

Blue eyes scanned the busy street before him, the usual sight of a Saturday night rush as cars come and go; some on their way to clubs, others to their homes. The headlights from the speeding cars blurred his vision or was it the weed he was smoking? Looking around, he saw that a few college students were still loitering around the place despite the hockey game being over an hour ago. Taking another drag, Robb exhaled the smoke out only to inhale it back in while looking at his mates. They all seemed wasted as he is. It would’ve been a lot better if Theon was around though then it’d be a hell lot of fun, from the least of hotboxing a room to the most of being chased off by a police cruiser. 

 

“Wasn’t he just great today?” Robb looked up, only to see Sansa, Margaery, and Jeyne (Westerling because Theon was so protective of Poole that he wouldn’t let her anywhere near places like this) walk over to him with Sansa sporting on rather disapproving frown on her features. “You’re gonna be in trouble for that.” Robb snorted a reply and took another drag, blowing out the smoke while his eyes remained on his sister, a slow smirk on his lips. Ignoring her remark, Robb changed the subject. “Anyway, did you enjoy the game? I think Jon really did well today. He even knocked someone’s tooth out and I missed legally doing that.”

 

Margaery smiled and flicked her hair back. “He was awesome today. Never thought he could be that aggressive.” As he leaned on the cold wall, Robb’s head began to throb, making him let out a low groan followed by an uncharacteristic chuckle. He felt a strong hand pushing his shoulder against the wall and was surprised (no, not really) to see Jeyne looking up at him. Wow, she’s so tiny. “C’mon, Marg is giving us a ride home. She can drop you off at your place.” Glancing at Sansa and Margaery, he saw that the two wouldn’t take no for an answer and so he sighed. Honestly, Robb wouldn’t know what he would do without these three girls hauling up his ass once in a while. “Alright but I gotta see Jon first. I promised him I would be waiting. Little prick’s taking too long.” 

 

With that, Robb peeled himself off the wall and walked over to the back of the ice rink where it led to the locker rooms. Maybe Jon was busy keeping his hair fluffy after that brutal game. When he was about to turn around the corner, he heard a shrill hiss behind him and unmistakably, it was Sansa’s. He turned around and saw a group of guys surrounding the three ladies and from the looks of it, their exchange wasn’t going so well and even bordering to hostility. “Shit.” The young man cussed and walked back to the three, adrenaline mixing with the drug in his system. When one of those filth started to touch Margaery, anger ripped through the Stark and he immediately put himself between them, pushing the guy away. “Back off.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, Stark, you can’t have all the good looking ones.” The one with a hoodie jested and from the corner of his eye, he could tell that another one tried to grab Sansa but thankfully she stepped back in time and Robb was able to land a punch on the lowlife’s jaw. “Not my sister, you bastards. Not any of them.” He heard wolf whistles and sneers from them and Robb, being in an intoxicated state, was having a hard time even remembering those faces. If they look ugly, punch them, he thought just in case. “So this is your sister? Quite a looker, isn’t she?”

 

“Don’t you have another one? She’s pretty cute too.”

 

“Do both of them go in college, Stark? That’s like an all-you-can-eat buffet.”

 

The last comment made his blood boil and without breaking that stoic expression, Robb sent another punch to one of those ugly laughing faces, sending him tumbling down the granite floor. As the bastard’s lip broke open, so did the anger and adrenaline that fueled him in punching the lot down to a pulp. “Go. Find Jon if you can but just go.” He told the three and he caught his sister’s eyes, sensing the worry in those blue pair. Nah, I can handle this, he gave a small and brief smile, just to console her, before his face stoned over into a scowl. He heard the sound of their heels fade away and now that he didn’t have to worry over the safety of his girls, he could concentrate on which face to break first.

 

“First of all, fellas, never talk to my sisters like that or any of those ladies who are so out of your league.” He side-stepped an incoming blow and kneed the other’s stomach then his chin which made droplets of blood sputter on the ground and his jeans. One down, a lot more of these fuckers to go. “These are designer clothes so refrain from getting your blood on it.”

 

“You talk a lot, Stark.” The one with the broken nose and crooked teeth said and before Robb could swing a punch, two of them were holding them back, one on each side, and forced him to kneel, the impact on his knees causing him to groan in pain. “Is this gonna be a kinky thing for you wankers?” Then the punches landed. One, two, three, but thankfully not the face. His body began to burn where the punches landed and Robb struggled to get out of those bastards hold but to no use. Suddenly, one was yanked from his side, a series of sickening crunches of fist and bones, and then a thud. The other abandoned Robb’s side to attack and when the young Stark turned around, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Jon grabbing the collar of the jerk, throwing in a couple of practiced punches to his jaw and knocking him out easily, tossing the guy aside like the garbage he is. 

 

Robb sat on cold floor, the drug trapping him in a daze but the adrenaline still buzzing in him. He just watched though as Jon finished them off one by one while the others scampered away. It was all a blur, really. The older watched his half-brother, his eyes filled with rage, jaw clenched tightly, and his knuckles splitting open with blood on the surface. They way Jon moved was a similar to what he saw in that hockey game, aggressive but in a way, with grace but only this time, he wasn’t holding back. It entranced Robb, how his nerdy brother in high school turned into a huge buff that can kick anyone’s ass.

 

“You alright, Robb?” Jon was in front of him, eyes kind as ever as if the one who fought off those jerks didn’t even show up. Gods, was he always this pretty up close? Robb swallowed and nodded, taking Jon’s hand and standing on his feet. “Thanks, man.” The younger inspected him from head to toe, probably just checking if he had any cuts when his eyes immediately darted off to… well, anywhere but on him. “Dude.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why have you got a boner?”

 

His brows furrowed slightly and indeed his pants began to feel a little tight and when he looked down, blood rushed out from his face and seemingly it all went to his cock because he was sporting a hard on. Holy crap. A moment or two of awkward silence filled them, Robb being mortified than Jon. C’mon, science and biology, do not fail me now and gimme something I can bullshit with. “Adrenaline. Yeah. Too much adrenaline and this happened.”

 

Jon blinked and Robb could tell that he was trying so hard not to stare down past his hips. “Do you need to jerk off or something?” He asked in that shy tone that Robb found so endearing that it wasn’t really helping his problem. “No!” He shook his head and looked down, hiding his blush. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around his waist to hide his erection. “There, out of sight, out of mind.”

 

“Not for you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jon chuckled and looked down at the four bastards that he knocked out before seizing Robb’s wrist and tugging him away from all that. “Let’s go before we get into more trouble.” The older felt a rush when Jon held his wrist, following after him silently. His heart pounded and he knew it wasn’t adrenaline anymore. “Why did those guys attack you?”

 

“I was defending Sandra and Aya’s honor!”

 

“Who?”

“Sansa and Arya, who else?” 

 

Once they reached Robb’s car, Jon clapped a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to get a good view of those blue eyes that are glazed over, like Robb was dreaming. “You’re fucking high.” Jon hissed, pressing his older brother against the car. Robb let out a small laugh and hummed. “And you’re still holding my hand.”

 

And sure enough he was.

 

Jon bit on his lip and a slow smile painted his lips. “And I’m gonna keep holding it, yeah?” The older’s expression softened and somehow the thought of Jon holding his hand brought him comfort. “Yeah… just take me home.” He whispered and grabbed the keys from his pocket, tossing it to the younger.

 

“You still have your boner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This is gonna be awkward.”

 

“We’ve been in worse situations, really.”


End file.
